Your Eyes Can Be So Cruel
by Amaya Leigh
Summary: Elizabeth has lived in the Underground since she was little, she's fallen for her master, the Goblin King. But when he falls for a girl in the Aboveground, and Elizabeth is charged with the task of following her, what will happen? Jareth/OC/Sarah.
1. The White Owl Part 1

_**Your Eyes Can Be So Cruel.**_

_**[Based off of A.C.'s Labyrinth]  
**_

Fairytales. Everyone has heard them as a child, and every child believes them to be real. The imagination of a child has no end. No matter how old we get, we'll always remember the fairytales we grew up with. Sarah is young, but not to old to believe in these tall tales. Her story, and mine, begins with a little boy…named Toby. People have called me Elizabeth since I was little. My parents didn't want me at all, they left me in the park under a tree. They weren't the smartest people I guess, who would leave a baby under a tree? Then I was found by someone who was about as half as tall as a man. His name was Hoggle. Hoggle brought me to the Goblin City and took me to Jareth, begging that I be cared for. Jareth raised me as best he could, gave me a broad education and taught me skills I never thought I would learn. Lately, however, he'd been giving me assignments, as I really was his servant. I have been charged with the task of following a girl in the real world.

No one saw the owl, white in the moonlight, but black against the stars. The owl settled in a tree and stared at the girl in the glade. I, the lonely black raven, following my master, sat still, a few trees behind, watching the girl as he did. The girl was walking slowly around the glade, her white dress blowing slightly in the wind.

"Give me the child." She said, to no one in particular. She stopped, hands out, her voice calm but stern. "Give me the child. Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City, to take back the child that you have stolen." I saw her bite her lip and she continued. "For my will is as strong as yours…and my kingdom is as great…" She stopped and the thunder began to roll. I slowly glided over to a branch just behind my master. "…and my kingdom is as great…" The girl shook her head. "Damn, I can never remember that line." From her sleeve she pulled out a small red book. She flipped pages and pages before stopping close to the end. "You have no power over me…" The thunder rang out again, loud and strong. It was coming closer. I looked up at the dark clouds above me. It started sprinkling first, and the clock tower rang out. Seven o'clock.  
"Oh no, Merlin, I don't believe it, its seven o'clock!" The girl said to her dog. "C'mon, Merlin!" She nudged the dog and they both ran across the bridge and to the street. My master glided down from his perch in the tree. As he flew down, his white feathers changed into the white clothes he normally wore while flying. When he landed, he was no longer an owl, but Jareth, the Goblin King. He held his arm out and I obediently flew down to perch on his arm.

_It's only forever, not long at all._

_The lost and lonely, no one can blame you,_

_For walking away, but to much rejection.._

_No love injection…Life can be easy_

_It's not always swell, don't tell me truth hurts, little girl_

_Cause it hurts like hell. But down, in the underground,_

_You'll find someone true. Down in the underground_

_A land so green, a crystal moon._

_It's only forever; it's not long at all…_

_The lost and lonely, that's underground_

_Underground…_

Jareth loved to sing…especially songs he's written. Very few were allowed to hear him sing, and I being one of those lucky few. As he was singing, he had followed the girl to her home, where her step mother was waiting for her.  
"Sarah," her step mom said. "You're an hour late."  
"I'm sorry." Sarah said in a bored tone, not being sorry at all.  
"Well, don't stand out there in the rain, come on inside."  
"C'mon, Merlin." Sarah said to her dog.  
"Not the dog."  
"But it's pouring!"  
"Go on," her step mom said "into the garage." The dog obediently walked into the garage and laid down on a pile of old blankets. Making sure not to even brush her clothes, Sarah stepped carefully around her stepmother and walked up onto the stairs. I stood on the landing above, invisible to them both. I twirled a strand of my long black hair around my finger and laughed as the two argued.  
"Sarah, you're an hour late…" her step mom repeated. Sarah started to say something, but her stepmother cut her off, with a small smile on her face. "Please, let me finish Sarah. Your father and I go out very rarely-"  
"You go out every single weekend!" Sarah interrupted.  
"-and I ask you to baby-sit only if it won't interfere with your plans."  
"How would you know?" Sarah said, walking further up the stairs. "You don't know what my plans are, you don't even ask me anymore!" Her step mom was glaring at her, but Sarah, who was facing upstairs, couldn't see.  
"I assume you would tell me if you had a date. I'd like it if you had a date. You should have dates at your age!"  
"Oh, Sarah, you're here at last. We were worried about you." I looked to my right to see Sarah's father standing next to me, holding a baby boy. The boy was staring at me and I bent over to poke his nose. _So you're the cause of all this trouble, aren't you...  
_ "I can't do anything right, can I?" Sarah stated and with that she ran upstairs to her room. Laughing to myself, I followed Sarah up the stairs to her room. _Humans are so dramatic._


	2. The White Owl Part 2

_**Your Eyes Can Be So Cruel**_

_**[Based off of A.C.'s 'Labyrinth']**_

_**Chapter 2.**_

I walked into Sarah's perfectly clean room. I had never seen any other room that was as tidy as hers. Every book, every toy, every little thing had to be in its appointed place. Sarah was standing in the middle of the room, sniffling, her eyes red. I walked around to study her. When her eyes weren't red, they would be a beautiful light green that easily matched her long brown hair. She was wearing a cream colored shirt with full sleeves, a brocaded waistcoat loosely over the shirt, blue jeans, and a leather belt.

'_Why would Jareth want to watch this girl? What's so special about her?'_

Sarah wiped her eyes and sat down at her dressing table. The table was covered with photos of a woman and magazine and newspaper clippings. Sarah stood up, walked over to her bedside table and picked up a music box. She turned it on and a familiar tune filled the room. I had heard it before but I could not place the name.

"It's easy to learn poetry and say it from memory…" Sarah said. "So, why can't I learn a speech from a stupid book?" She shook her head to move some stray hairs out of her face. "Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City, to take back the child that you have stolen. For my will is as strong as yours and my kingdom is as great. …" She stopped and kicked the bed. I walked around her and sat on her bed. Sitting there, legs crossed, leaning back, I said

"Can't even remember a simple line, how pathetic." I loved teasing her, knowing full well she couldn't hear or see me. Sarah walked back over to the dressing table and sat down, pulling out a tube of lipstick from the drawer. With her free hand she grabbed a plastic crown and stuck it on her head. She put a little lipstick on her lips and rolled them together, while I rolled my eyes.

"Through dangers untold…" I looked over as a knock came at the door.

"Sarah? Can I talk to you?"

"There's nothing to talk about!" I laughed to myself as I stretched out my legs and laid backwards. Sarah's parents try to hard to understand her. It was very entertaining. "You better hurry if you want to make the show." I heard her father sigh.

"Toby's had his supper and he's in bed now, if you could just make sure he goes to sleep alright, we'll be back around midnight." Her father's footsteps faded down the hallway. I stood up and walked around Sarah's room. Picking up a little trinket or stuffed animal to look at it and then putting it back somewhere else.

"You really wanted to talk to me didn't you?" Sarah said, sounding close to tears, again. "Practically broke down the door!" She grabbed a tissue to rub the lipstick of her mouth and jumped onto her bed.

"Lancelot…" She said, sitting up. I raised my eyebrows.

'_Please tell me she isn't going to flip out over a stuffed animal…'_

"Lancelot!" Sarah repeated as she ran out of the room. "I hate you!" I followed her out of the room and into the one across the hallway. I sat on the bed in that room in silence as Sarah talked to her brother. I was absolutely amazed. Her story was about Jareth, my Jareth; but the part she added about a 'young girl' was absolute rubbish.

"Once upon a time there was a beautiful young woman whose stepmother always made her stay home with the baby."

*_ "Listen!" I heard a goblin say.*_

I rolled my eyes. Most of us humans were able to hear goblins only if Jareth said so, which was often. It got frightfully annoying at times. Fortunately, I could turn it on and off as I pleased. So I switched my 'goblin vision' to one eye so I could still see what the goblins were doing.

_*All the goblins stirred sleepily. I saw_

_as each goblin, one by one, opened their eyes._*

"The baby was a spoiled child," Sarah continued. "who wanted everything for himself, and the young girl was practically a slave. But what no one knew was that the King of the Goblins had fallen in love with the girl, and given her certain powers."

*_All the goblins in the castle had their eyes wide_

_open, listening intently._*

'_Who does this girl think she is?'_ I thought. The thunder and lightening from the storm raged outside the window. I stared at it, still listening as Sarah continued her story.

"One night, when baby had been particularly cruel to her, the girl called on the goblins for help. 'Say your right words.' The goblins said. 'and we'll take the baby to the Goblin City, and you will be free." I couldn't believe it. Why in the world would Jareth fall for this stupid, childish, little girl? I shook my head in disbelief. "But the girl knew, that the King of the Goblins would keep the baby forever and ever, and turn it into a goblin."

"Oh no, just stop there!" I stood up off the bed and looked Sarah straight in the eye. "You are stupid and childish. Fairytales aren't real. Jareth would never love someone like you. Why don't you just grow up!"

"Elizabeth." The voice was calm and I knew, even without looking, who it was. I lowered my head, turned around, and sunk to my knees in respect for my master.

"Yes?"

"Why do you insist on yelling at the girl, when you know perfectly well that she can not hear or see you?"

"I…uh…don't know, your majesty. It just seems to come out on its own. Forgive me." I looked up to see him nod and walk around me to look at Sarah, who was standing in the doorway.

"I wish the goblins would come and take you away," She turned off the light. "right now."

"Well!" Jareth said, clapping his hands together. "You heard her! Take the baby to my castle at once!" Toby let out one last, high-pitched cry, and then all was silent.

"Toby?..." Sarah had walked back into the room. Her eyes were full of fear. She started to walk closer to Toby's crib. Jareth watched her intently, his eyes never leaving hers. Sarah flipped the light switch, but nothing happened. "Toby, are you alright?" She took a step closer to the crib. "Why aren't you crying?" I rocked Toby gently in my arms.

"Forget her…" I said sweetly. "Forget everything."

Toby's eyes closed sleepily and I looked to Jareth, who nodded. I disappeared with Toby, taking him to Jareth's castle where I laid his sleeping form on Jareth's throne. I smiled at him and went back to stand at my place beside Jareth, still invisible to Sarah. Sarah could see him and she was staring at him. Her eyes wandered over him, over his cream colored shirt that was open at the front, loose at the sleeves, and silk cuffs at the wrist. His tight, black waistcoat that he wore over the shirt, his black boots over grey tights and the black gloves on his hands.

"You're him, aren't you? You're the Goblin King."

He bowed.

"Jareth."

* * *

**Well, there's the end of part 2. Long road trips definitely give me the chance to write out Elizabeth's POV of the story. Which I think is pretty interesting :] I'm also working on drawing a picture of what E looks like {I draw my own anime...} and I'll try to add Jareth in, I think I'll do a little foreshadowing with the picture *evil grin* but you never know~ So please rate and review :] I'd love to see what people think of this.**

**Thank you so much to Saorlas of House Issoelne for being my first review :] This second chapter is dedicated to you.**


	3. What's Said Is Said

**Your Eyes Can Be So Cruel**

**Chapter 3**

**What's Said Is Said**

_**"You're him, aren't you? You're the Goblin King."**_

_**He bowed.**_

_**"Jareth."**_

I laughed. "You're really bowing, to _her._" Jareth raised his hand to silence me and stood up straight, his eyes never leaving her.

"I have saved you." He said to Sarah. "I have liberated you from those bonds that distressed and frightened you. You are free now, Sarah."

"Oh, no, I don't want to be free." She replied. "I mean, I do, but I want my little brother back. Please…if it's all the same to you." I laughed again.

_Too late, Princess._

"What's said is said." Jareth told her, folding his hands over his cane.

"But I didn't mean it!" This girl really was oblivious. You can't take back a wish and everyone always means it when they wish for something. "Oh, please, where is he?"

"You know very well where he is." Jareth said, teasing her. I could tell he was enjoying his game. "Sarah. Go back to your room. Read your books. Play with your toys and your costumes. That is your real life." I breathed a small sigh of relief. This girl lived and breathed fairy tales. Who knows what would happen if Jareth let her into the labyrinth.

"Forget about the baby." Jareth continued.

"I can't, don't you see that I can't?" Jareth raised his left arm and a glowing crystal appeared in his hand.

"Master." I said quietly, a hint of fear in my voice. "Is she really worth it? You aimed to give a girl her dreams before, and you would have been destroyed had she not fallen into an oubliette…" Jareth hesitated a little. "Would you make that mistake again?" I was only doing this for his own good. Whether he listened to me or not was up to him; but he had been torn up after she had been lost to the labyrinth.

"I've brought you a gift, Sarah." He finally said.

"What is it?" I saw a flash of fear and curiosity run through her eyes. With a teasing smile, Jareth spun the shining crystal around in his fingers.

"It's a crystal, nothing more." He said. "Except that if you look into it…it will show you your dreams." I saw Sarah's hand start to reach for it and my mind flashed to that small red-headed girl who had done exactly the same. That girl was still lost in an oubliette deep inside the labyrinth. Jareth smiled again and withdrew the crystal.

"But this is not a gift for an ordinary girl, one who takes care of a screaming baby." Sarah's eyes were fixed on the dancing, flashing glints of the crystal. "Do you want it?" Sarah's hands remained at her sides, but her eyes never left the crystal.

"Then forget the child."

"Fat chance of that…" I muttered. I looked closely at Sarah. I could tell by her eyes that she was torn. Her every thought was in her eyes. She thought my master's gift was not only seductive, but a gift from someone who understands her, and someone who cared about her imagination. I shook my head in disapproval. My master's labyrinth was no place for a girl like this. Sarah's eyes closed.

"I-I can't." she said. "It's not that I don't appreciate what you're trying to do for me…but I want my baby brother back. He must be so scared…" Jareth snorted and tossed his blond hair back. I could tell at that point he had lost patience with this girl. The crystal disappeared and he pulled a thin black snake out of thin air.

"Sarah, don't defy me." He threw the snake at her and she shrieked, trying to pull it away from her neck. Instead of a snake, she pulled away a silk scarf, which she dropped and it shattered into ten small goblins. Other goblins crept out of the shadows and all of them, myself included, were snickering, waiting to see what our king would do next.

"You're no match for me, Sarah."

"I could have told you that…" I mumbled.

"Let the child alone. Take my gift. I will not offer it again."

"No." Sarah said. "Thank you all the same, but I can't do what you want. Can't you see that? I must have my brother back."

"You'll never find him." Jareth said smugly, like he was winning his game.

"Ah, then there is a place to look." I saw Jareth's shoulders tense up. He thought he had convinced her not to go looking for him.

"Yes, there is a place." Jareth turned to the side and pointed out the window, almost hitting me in my face in the process. I took a step away from his outstretched arm and glared at him with my copper eyes.

"There." I turned my head to look where he was pointing. Outside the window, on a distant hill in the middle of a labyrinth, was the castle, complete with its massive walls, turrets, spires and domes, a portcullis, and a drawbridge, that had been my home for eighteen years. I could just see myself as a five year old girl, chasing fairies with Hoggle walking behind me. I smiled at the memory.

"Is that…the castle beyond the Goblin City?" I turned my attention back to Jareth and Sarah. The three of us were no longer standing in Sarah's house, we were on a hilltop right outside the labyrinth.

"Turn back, Sarah." Jareth said "Turn back before it's too late."

"I can't." She said simply.

"What a pity." His voice was low and gentle, as if he really _meant_ it. I saw a small smile creep across my master's lips as he leaned next to Sarah's ear.

"It's farther than you think." Sarah jumped at the sound of his voice and it amused me that he could startle her so easily. "And time is shorter. You have thirteen hours in which to complete the labyrinth before your baby brother become on of us, forever." Jareth faded away as he spoke and I was left alone on that hilltop with the only person I despised at the moment. I glared at her and made myself visible.

"It's harder than it looks too." I said. Sarah turned and looked at me.

"Who're you?"

"Elizabeth." I said, giving her a short bow. "Jareth's servant."

"You don't look like a goblin…" Sarah said, eyeing me closely.

"Thanks for stating the obvious. Now you better hurry up, princess, time goes by a lot faster here." She nodded and ran down the hill. I watched her go, hoping she'd trip or something.

"Elizabeth." The voice rang out over the hill.

"Yes?"

"I need to speak with you." I bowed once to the voice, turned back into my raven form, and flew straight over the labyrinth and into the castle.


	4. Oubliette

**Your Eyes Can Be So Cruel**

**Chapter 4: Oubliette**

_**Authoress: I think it's funny, every time I watch Labyrinth, I can see my version in my head, with E's point of view. It's hilarious to me x]**_

* * *

I reached the throne room of the Goblin King and flew in through the window. Jareth was sitting sideways on his throne, one leg over the arm of the chair, one hand over his mouth, and was tapping his cane on his boot. I landed in front of Jareth, a human again, and sunk to my knees, my deep green dress billowing over the floor.

"You called for me?"

"I want you to watch the girl. Do whatever it takes to waste her time." Jareth said.

"What do you suggest I do?"

"Change the labyrinth around, make her lose her way, I don't care what you do! She can't reach the castle!" I nodded and he sighed. "Where is the girl now?"

"With Hoggle. Trying to get into the labyrinth." I looked over at Toby. He had his mouth wide open and was crying. Jareth watched him with an amused smile. All around me were goblins making a huge racket. They were all laughing and drinking and shooting rocks at chickens. I stood up to let Jareth step off his throne and picked up Toby, who smiled at me. I sat down on the steps before the throne, adjusting my dress so that I was more comfortable.

"Ugh, this corset is torture." I said aloud, tugging at the strings in attempt to loosen it. Jareth looked at me and Toby started giggling. I smiled at Toby and out of the corner of my eye I saw Jareth smile.

"Was that funny?" I said, ticking Toby, who giggled more. Jareth watched me with Toby and when I looked up at him, he had this look on his face. Somewhere between confusion and humor. Jareth walked over to a goblin and picked him up.

"You remind me of the babe." He said.

"What babe?" the goblin asked.

"The babe with the power."

"What power?" Another goblin chimed in.

"The power of voodoo."

"Who do?"

"You do."

"Do what?"

"Remind me of the babe." The goblins laughed. "Quiet! A goblin babe." Jareth turned around and pointed to Toby, who was sitting on my lap, smiling. Jareth laughed but the goblins remained silent, unsure of whether they could laugh or not. Jareth looked around at them.

"Well?" Right on cue, the goblins began laughing and I felt a small smile creep across my lips.

_I saw my baby,_

_Cryin' hard as babe could cry._

Jareth picked up a goblin and threw it away from him.

_What could I do?_

_My baby's love had gone,_

_And left my baby blue._

_Nobody knew._

_What kind of magic spell to use?_

"Slime and snails."

"Or puppy dog tails!"

"Thunder or lightening."

"And baby said?" Jareth sang, pointing once again to Toby, who made a gurgling sound.

_(Dance Magic) Dance magic dance (dance magic dance)_

_Dance magic dance._

_Put that baby's spell on me._

_(Jump magic) Jump magic jump (jump magic jump)_

_Jump magic jump_

_Put that magic jump on me_

_Slap that baby_

_Make him free._

Jareth danced around the goblins, who were all laughing and jumping around. It was very amusing. Jareth was usually quiet, reserved, and demanding. This so was unlike him, but…I liked it. I loved hearing his voice echo all through the room.

_I saw my baby. _

_Tryin' hard as babe could try._

_What could I do?_

_My baby's fun had gone,_

_And left my baby blue, nobody knew._

_What kind of magic spell to use?_

"Slime and snails."

"Or puppy dog tails!"

"Thunder or lightening."

"Then baby said?"

_(Dance Magic) Dance magic dance (dance magic dance)_

_Dance magic dance._

_Put that baby's spell on me._

_(Jump magic) Jump magic jump (jump magic jump)_

_Jump magic jump_

_Put that magic jump on me_

_Slap that baby_

_Make him free._

_(Dance Magic) Dance magic dance (dance magic dance)_

_(Dance Magic) Dance magic dance (dance magic dance)_

_(Dance Magic) Dance magic dance (dance magic dance)_

_(Dance Magic) Dance magic dance (dance magic dance)_

_(Jump magic) Jump magic jump (jump magic jump)_

_(Jump magic) Jump magic jump (jump magic jump)_

Jareth tossed Toby up and down as he sang the last couple lines. At the last line he tossed the baby so high, and then walked off. I stood up, caught Toby, and twirled around with him in my arms, my green dress spinning along with me. Smiling, I looked around but Jareth was no where to be found. I shrugged and set Toby on Jareth's throne. I poked his nose to make him giggle.

"I have to go now, but I'll be back soon." Toby just smiled at me and waved his arms. I smiled and walked down through the castle and out the main door.

I appeared sitting on the wall of the labyrinth above Sarah, one leg resting on the wall and the other hanging limply. Sarah bent down and marked her choice of direction with a tube of lipstick. As she headed in that direction, I snapped my fingers and the mark faded away. Sarah stopped; the choice she had made had led her to a dead end. She shrugged and turned around, looking for her mark.

"Someone's been rubbing out my marks." She threw the rest of the lipstick to the ground. "What a horrid place this is! It's not fair!"

"That's right." A voice said. "It's _not_ fair." Sarah turned around to see two carved doors in the wall and two guards.

"This should be interesting." I said smiling.

"This was a dead end a moment ago…" Sarah said, looking around.

"No, that's the dead end, behind you." Sarah turned around to look at me.

"Oh, it's you."

"Elizabeth."

"Right. Elizabeth, this place keeps changing. What am I supposed to do?" I shrugged.

"Try one of the doors." I suggested, conjuring up an apple and taking a bite.

"One of them leads to the castle," one guard said. "and the other leads to certain death."  
"Which is which?" Sarah asked.

"We don't know." The guard on the left said.

"But they do." The other said, nodding to the guards above them.

"Then I'll ask them."

"You can only ask one of them." I said. "It's the rules. Fair warning, one always tells the truth, and the other always lies."

"That's right." The guard on the left said. "he always lies."

"I do not!" The right one said. "I tell the truth."

"Oh, what a lie!" I snickered, these two were impossible. I knew exactly which door was which. Sarah walked over to the guard on the right and asked,

"Would _he_ tell me that this door leads to the castle?"

"Uh…" the two guards on the right whispered to each other. "Yes."

"Then the other door leads to the castle and this door leads to certain death." Sarah concluded. She turned to look at me. "Is that right?" I just shrugged again and tossed my apple core away. Sarah smiled.

"It's right. I finally figured it out." She pushed open the door on the left. "I may be getting smarter!" She stepped through the doorway and screamed as she fell down a shaft.

"No!" I jumped into the doorway and tried to catch her, but I was too late. The helping hands had her. Her fate was up to her now. These doors…no matter which you chose, they both could lead to either certain death or the castle depending on where you stepped. I sat there on my knees as the shaft closed and Sarah screamed as she fell.

'_She chose down…' _I thought as I shook with fear. Jareth would know by now what had happened, and who knows what he would do to me this time…

* * *

_**Authoress: If you haven't seen the movie, those guards are so weird looking o-o They have this giant shield and one head is on top and the other is on bottom. There's one for each door, one red and one blue. They are super funny though :]**_

_**I have chapter five almost completely written in my notebook, but I want to write a couple more before I update again...**_

_**So please review =D It would make me very happeh.  
**_


	5. The Cleaners

**Your Eyes Can Be So Cruel**

**Chapter 5: Cleaners.**

The picture of Sarah's silent face was in a crystal in the throne room of the Goblin King.

"She's in the oubliette…" The goblins cackled wickedly. I stood silent in the back, my hands folded over my dress.

"Shut up." Jareth told the goblins. "She shouldn't have gotten as far as the oubliette. She should have given up by now…" From where I was standing I could see the hurt in Jareth's eyes that he tried so hard to hide.

"She'll never give up…" I whispered. Everyone went silent.

"Won't she?" Jareth said, looking at me with harsh eyes. "She'll soon give up when she realizes she has to start all over again." Jareth knew Sarah was smart, but with the time she had left, there was no way she could reach the castle from the beginning.

"Hoggle!" Hoggle's face appeared in the crystal. "She's in the oubliette. Get her back to the outer walls."

"She's quite determined, your Majesty." Hoggle said, looking surprised. "It won't be easy to-"

"Do it." Jareth tossed the crystal into the air, where it turned into a bubble, and then popped. He turned his head to look at me. I kept my eyes fixed on the floor, not being able to look at the disappointment in his eyes. All the goblins looked from me to their king.

"Leave us." Jareth commanded and all the goblins bolted out of the room at once. "Elizabeth." I walked out from where I was standing and bowed before my king, not saying a word.

"Elizabeth, you've let many girls fall into oubliettes; even when they have barely started." I closed my eyes.

"I know." Jareth grabbed my arm and forced me to stand up and look at him.

"The labyrinth changing didn't stop her. What makes you think an oubliette will?" He growled.

"You-you told me to waster her time." I whispered. "I thought that…" Jareth let go of my arm and hit me across my face, sending me straight onto the steps of his throne. He stood there, glaring down at me.

"You are first and foremost my servant, Elizabeth. I raised you only as a favor to Hoggle. You are nothing more than another goblin to me. Don't make another mistake." He turned and walked out of the room and into his room. I sat up, my hand over my cheek, wincing as the pain of new bruises washed over me. I stood up and walked over to the window, looking out over the Goblin City.

'_That's not the first time he's hit me…With Leila…he hit me so hard I had a cut on my face from his ring…This girl, this…Sarah, has to be more important to him than Leila was…_' With these thoughts still running through my mind, I slowly walked to my room. '_Jareth isn't a cruel man…'_ I thought.'_There are very little things that make him mad, but what I did…I guess I crossed the line this time._'

xXx

"Elizabeth!" Jareth came storming into my room. I stood up from my chair and bowed to him. "Come with me. I need to have a talk with Hoggle." I stood up and followed Jareth to the passageway outside the oubliette.

I hide in the shadows as Jareth, dressed as a beggar, sat against the wall. I rubbed my cheek where he had hit me. It was still red. I could hear Sarah's and Hoggle's voices echo through the passage, coming ever closer. A small crystal rolled through the opening and hopped into Jareth's mug.

"So what have we here?" Jareth said as Sarah and Hoggle walked into the room

"Uh, nothing." Hoggle said.

"Nothing. _Nothing_!?" Jareth stood up and threw off his costume. I came out from the shadows and stood behind Jareth.

"Your Majesty!" Hoggle said bowing. Sarah looked at me around Jareth and motioned to the redness on my face.

_Are you okay?_ She mouthed. I shook my head.

_Don't ask._ I mouthed back.

"Hello Hedgewart." Jareth said.

"Hogwart." Sarah corrected him.

"Hoggle!" I said.

"Hoggle." Jareth said his voice a little too nice. "Could it be that you're helping this girl?"

"Helping? In what sense?" Hoggle asked.

"In the sense that you're leading her toward the castle." Hoggle's eyes shifted from Jareth, to Sarah, to me and then back to Jareth.

"Oh, no, no, no, your Majesty. I was leading her back to the beginning."

"What!" Sarah exclaimed. I smiled.

"I told her I was going to help her unriddle the labyrinth – a little trickery on my part – but actually…"

"What is that plastic thing around your wrist?" Jareth said, interrupting him.

"This? I…Why, er, my goodness, well I never, where did this come from?"

"Hoggle." Jareth said, getting impatient. "If I thought you were betraying me, I would be forced to suspend you headfirst into the Bog of Eternal Stench." My eyes widened. That was the most horrible fate you could give a person. Put even one toe into the bog and you will stink forever.

"Oh, no, your Majesty!" Hoggle begged. "Not the Eternal Stench!"

"Yes, Hoggle." Jareth turned and smiled at Sarah. "And you, Sarah – how are you enjoying my Labyrinth?" Sarah hesitated before she answered.

"It's a piece of cake." Jareth raised on elegant eyebrow.

"Really?" He said, sounding intrigued. "Then how about upping the stakes." He pointed to the side and the thirteen hour clock appeared. With a wave of his hand the hands of the clock began turning faster.

"Good luck now, Princess." I said smirking.

"That's not fair!" Sarah said.

"You say that so often. I wonder what your basis of comparison is." He walked around her, pulling me along by the arm. Hoggle opened his mouth to say something but I shook my head and he closed it again.

"The labyrinth is a piece of cake is it?" Jareth laughed and conjured up a crystal. "Well, let's see how you deal with this little slice." He threw the crystal down the passageway behind him and a solid wall of furiously spinning knives and chopping cleavers came speeding toward us. Jareth pulled me to the side and out of the way of the 'Cleaners'. I turned to look at Hoggle with fear in my eyes.

"Run!" Hoggle shouted and rand in the other direction with Sarah close behind. The Cleaners passed Jareth and I and continued on after Sarah and Hoggle. I watched it go in horror, knowing there was a locked gate in the tunnel. Eventually, I heard the sound of metal cracking, bending, and breaking as the Cleaners chopped it's way past the gate, The noise faded away, as did the sound of Sarah's and Hoggle's cries. Jareth's grip tightened on my bare arm.

"They'll be alright." I said. "She's smart, she found a way out." Jareth looked at me wincing in pain and then at his hand on my arm. He quickly let go and I rubbed my arm to regain feeling. Jareth looked down the passage only to see nothing.

"Come, Elizabeth, back to the castle."

"Sorry, Majesty," I said "but my duty is to follow the girl."

"Oh, right." Jareth said and walked back over to me. I shook my head slightly to move a stray hair out of my face. Jareth looked at me, tilted his head, and raised one gloved hand to stroke my cheek where he had hit me. I looked up to see his blue eyes full of concern.

"I did that…" he mumbled. "I'm sorry." I turned my face away.

"Don't worry about it. It's nothing." I knew he could see right through that. He had always been able to see through my lies. I sighed, knowing that he meant so much more to me than he knew.

"Excuse me, your Majesty, but I must be going." I bowed quickly and walked as fast as I could out of the passageway.

* * *

_**Authoress: Now, I don't want Jareth to seem like the bad guy...**_

**Too late.**

**_Shad up _ Anyway, o-o I had to create something that could happen between the two so they could have a fluff moment too o-o that's the first thing I thought of... Next chapter is gonna have J's POV too =]_**


	6. Confessions and Jareth

**Your Eyes Can Be So Cruel**

**Chapter 6: Confessions and Jareth's Present**

I ended up wandering through the labyrinth for about an hour, not really caring where I was going. In my mind, I could still see his blue eyes staring into mine and feel his hand against my cheek. I found myself standing next to the Wise Man, who was asleep sitting on his chair that was carved to look like books. I was sitting there at the foot of his chair, lost in thought, when Hoggle walked up.

"Elizabeth?" I looked up.

"Hi, Hoggle…" He came over and turned my face with his hand.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Nothing." I turned my face away from him.

"Jareth did that, didn't he?" I nodded.

"Damn you Jareth! I swear if he does it again imma - "

"Do what?" I said smiling. "He scares you, remember?"

"Doesn't he scare you?"

"Sometimes…" I said, remembering his hating eyes when he hit me. "Not as much as he scares you."

"Ah, I see." Hoggle said.

"See what?" I asked looking at him.

"You think he's handsome, don't you?" Hoggle said smirking. I sighed.

"Yes, I daresay he is…" I said quietly.

"That's what I thought." Hoggle said sounding satisfied.

"What's that supposed to mean!" I exclaimed. Hoggle walked over to a wall of the labyrinth.

"You love him!" Hoggle declared and then ran off before I could say anything. I shook my head and stared at the ground.

"Maybe…maybe Hoggle's right." I mumbled "I think I do love him…"

xXx

I saw Elizabeth's sad face in the crystal. I had this odd little habit of checking up on her when she wasn't within my sight.

"You think he's handsome, don't you?" I heard Hoggle ask.

"Yes, I daresay he is…" came her reply. My eyes widened as their conversation came to a close.

"That's what I thought." Hoggle said sounding satisfied.

"What's that supposed to mean!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"You love him!" Hoggle declared.

"Maybe…maybe Hoggle's right." she mumbled "I think I do love him…" I couldn't recognize the feeling that went went through me. I brought up another crystal to see Sarah, who was helping a giant creature with ginger hair. I looked from crystal to crystal. Elizabeth…she was my servant, but…was that all she was to me? Sarah…I loved her, there was no doubt about that, but did she love me in return? Not being able to make sense of it all, I tossed the crystals into the air and laid in my bed, falling into a restless sleep.

xXx

I knocked on the door to Jareth's room, but there was no answer. I quietly opened the door and walked in. Looking around, I saw Jareth asleep on his bed. I walked over and moved some hair out of his face, smiling.

"Leila…" Jareth mumbled. So, that girl was still haunting him. He looked so innocent when he slept, so much like a child…I just wished there was some way for me to take his pain away, not let him suffer anymore. I cleared my head of these thoughts and shook him gently.

"Master." He grabbed my wrist.

"What is it?" He sat up and I bowed, he still holding onto my wrist.

"Sarah, she's reached the bog." I told him, looking up. He opened his eyes and looked at me. In his eyes was something that I've never seen. I could see that he was conflicted. With what I couldn't guess.

"Damn that girl. Where is Hoggle." He asked.

"Wandering around the Labyrinth." Jareth released my wrist, walked around me, and swirled on his cloak over his poets shirt.

"Lets go." He said. I only half heard him. His eyes had stirred new thoughts into my head that I couldn't comprehend. For some strange reason, I had this feeling that Jareth knew what I had said…

_Things aren't always_

_What they seem…_

'_Of course._' I thought as I followed Jareth. '_He'll always love Sarah…_'

xXx

"I'm coming, Sarah!" Hoggle said when he heard her scream for help. He turned around and then stopped dead in his tracks.

"Well," Jareth said pleasantly, looking quite handsomely fiendish in his cloak. "if it isn't you."

"It isn't me." Hoggle told him, trembling as I giggled.

"Where are you going, Hoggle?" I asked sweetly.

"The little lady, she gave me the slip…er…but I just hears her now…" Jareth's eyes narrowed. "So, I was about to, uh, take her back to the beginning, like you told me."

"I see." Jareth said. "For one moment I thought you were running to help her. But no, not after my warnings. That would be stupid."

"_Me?_" Hoggle said. "Help _her_? After your warnings?" Jareth elegantly inclined his head.

"Oh dear," he said, seeming concerned. "poor Hoghead!"

"Hoggle." I corrected him.

"I just noticed that your precious jewels are missing."

"Uh…" Hoggle looked down at his belt where a red bag of jewels usually hung. "Oh yes, so they are. My lovely jewels. Missing. Better find 'em…but first, I'm off to take the little lady back to the beginning of the Labyrinth, just like we planned." I rolled my eyes.

'_Hoggle you really are a bad liar._' I started to walk off, as did Hoggle.

"Wait." Jareth said, and we both froze and turned around. "I have a much better plan." With a wave of his hand, Jareth produced a bubble from the air, which became a crystal in his hand. "Giver her this." He tossed the crystal to Hoggle and it turned into a peach when he caught it.

"Wha– what is it?"

"It's a present." I looked at Jareth. The look in his eyes, the almost evil smile, I knew he was planning something. Something which I would have to be a part of.

"It ain't gonna hurt the little lady…" Hoggle said slowly.

"Now, why the concern?" Jareth asked.

"I-I won't do nothing to harm her." Jareth laughed.

"Come, come, come, Hogbrain. You give her that or I'll tip you straight into the Bog of Eternal Stench before you can blink." Hoggle nodded and then started to hurry on his way to Sarah.

"I'll tell you what."

"There's more?" I said. "What more could you do to him!" Jareth just ignored me.

"If she ever kisses you – I'll turn you into a prince."

"You will?" Hoggle said.

"Prince of the Land of Stench." Of course, there was a catch. Hoggle turned away from Jareth's laughing and walked off.

"What's that peach going to do to her?" Jareth stopped laughing and turned to look at me. I folded my arms across my chest. "C'mon, out with it. What'll it do to her?"

"It will show her what I'm offering." Jareth said, smiling pleasantly as he disappeared. Sighing, I turned back into a raven and flew off to my room.


	7. Masque

**_Woo...okay, so this one didn't want to upload the first time, but it did now! So...yea =D I have the rest of this story completely written out, and the beginning of a maybesequel. So, please review for me and I'll upload the rest faster!_  
**

* * *

**Your Eyes Can Be So Cruel**

**Chapter 7: Masque**

I was sitting in my room when Jareth walked in, tossing a box onto my bed.

"Get ready." He said. "We're going to a masque." I didn't bother arguing with him, I just bowed as he left the room. Once he had gone, I walked over to the box, untied the ribbon, and opened it. Inside was a gorgeous dress of green and silver. I pulled it out, walked over to the mirror, and held it up. There were two 'v' shapes that started three inches down from my collar bone and parted in the middle at my hips. There was a silver lining that went all along the edges. The white sleeves started in the middle of my upper arm and overlapped the part of the sleeve that clung to my arm. Three inches down was a small silver band, then the sleeve puffed out to another silver band just under my elbow. The sleeve then fell loosely down to cuffs. I walked back over to my bed and laid the dress down carefully. Looking in the box I saw a pair of silver strappy heels. I shrugged.

_ I don't wanna know what he's planning._ I smiled and ran into the bathroom to get ready.

* * *

I knocked on her door, anxiously tapping my foot. Sarah had bitten the peach and I was running out of time.

"Come in!" Elizabeth called from inside. '_About time…_' I pushed open the door and walked in to see Elizabeth sitting on her bed, dress bunched up over her knee and tightening her hoe. She stood up from the bed, smoothed her dress out, flicked a strand of hair out of her face and bowed.

"Your Majesty." My eyes widened. I couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. The deep green and silver dress fit her nicely. She had done her hair in sort of a half ponytail with glittering pins holding it. Her makeup was simple, some eye shadow, liner, and mascara to bring out the brilliant copper that was her eyes. She stood up and looked at me.

"Are you okay..."

* * *

Jareth shook his head and offered his arm to me, which I gladly took. Next thing I knew, we were standing in a huge ballroom. Between the glittering cornices of the ballroom hung many chandeliers; where the wax, dripping for a hundred years, had formed stalactites. The silk covering the walls had faded, bubbles floated all around and there was a cushioned pit in the center of the room.

"Jareth, where are we?" I asked, looking around me in awe.

"At a masque inside a huge bubble." He said, smiling. I watched the dancers move in a ring around the room. The women wore dressed that were low cut and had bare shoulders. Most had their hair up high and were wearing long gloves. The men wore silken shirts that were open to the waist and tight velvet breeches. Each person had a mask, though not the normal ones. Their masks seemed to be modeled after goblins.

"Here." Jareth said as he handed me a simple white mask.

"Thanks." I looked into the side of the bubble and adjusted my hair over the string of the mask. When I turned around Jareth was no where to be found. Looking around I saw him standing with a group of girls who were begging him to dance with them.

"Excuse me, m'lady," a voice to my right said. I looked to see a pair of gorgeous green eyes twinkling at me behind a black mask. "Would you care to dance?" I nodded and took his hand. He led me to the dance floor and twirled me in a circle with the other couples. Soon after, I saw Sarah walk into the room. Her gown was silvery, the color or mother-of-pearl, with puffed short sleeves. She was wearing a glittering diamond necklace that matched her dress and her hair was strung up with silver clips and ribbons. She looked so…innocent. I watched as Jareth danced past her, a half-drunk woman in his arms. Sarah saw him in the mirror and whirled around, expecting him to still be there.

"Is something wrong?" I looked up at the man I was dancing with and smiled.

"No, nothing's wrong."

"Excuse me," Jareth said, tapping the man on the shoulder. "May I cut in?" The man nodded and Jareth stood there, holding his hand out to me. I took it and he twirled me in a circle before placing a hand on my waist, pulling me closer, and waltzing me around the room. I watched him while we danced and noticed that he never looked at me. I didn't bother looking around to see what he was staring at. I knew it was her…Eventually, he stopped right in front of Sarah, who was looking at him.

**_There's such a sad love,_**

**_Deep in your eyes,_**

**_A kind of pale jewel,_**

**_Open and closed_**

**_Within your eyes,_**

**_I'll place the sky,_**

**_Within your eyes._**

Sarah stared at Jareth and I. She was looking from my hand in his, his hand on my waist, then back to Jareth's intense eyes staring back at her.

**_There's such a faded heart,_**

**_Beating so fast,_**

**_In search of new dreams,_**

**_A love that will last,_**

**_Within your heart, _**

**_I'll place the moon,_**

**_Within your heart._**

**_As the pain sweeps through,_**

**_Makes no sense for you,_**

**_Every thrill has gone,_**

**_Wasn't too much fun at all,_**

**_But I'll be there for you,_**

**_As the world falls down._**

**_Falling in love…_**

**_I'll paint you mornings of gold,_**

**_I'll spin you valentine evenings,_**

**_Though we're strangers till now_**

**_We're choosing a path _**

**_Between the stars_**

**_I'll lay my love_**

**_Between the stars._**

I looked at Sarah and then to Jareth.

"Go…" I whispered. Jareth looked down at me, an almost pained look in his eyes. He hesitantly took his hand from mine and turned towards Sarah. She reached out eagerly to take his hand, and they began to dance away. I walked off the dance floor and stood leaning against a column, watching sadly at the couples dancing in front of me.

**_As the pain sweeps through_**

**_Makes no sense for you_**

**_Every thrill has gone_**

**_Wasn't too much fun at all_**

**_But I'll be there for you_**

**_As the world falls down…_**

**_As the world falls down...  
_**


	8. The Goblin City

**Your Eyes Can Be So Cruel**

**Chapter 8: The Goblin City**

I sighed and slid down the column to the floor, but even there I could see Jareth spinning around with Sarah in his arms. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a gloved hand reach toward me.

"If you sit on the ground, you'll ruin your beautiful dress."

"What's the point…" I mumbled.

"The point is," He said as he knelt next to me. "Is that a dress needs to compliment the beauty of the girl wearing it. It can't do that if it's ruined." I turned me head to the side and wiped away the tears that were starting to fill my eyes. "C'mon." he said as he took my hand and pulled me to my feet.

"Thank you." I said and he smiled at me and wiped the tears away from my face..

"You're welcome. So, what's your name?"

"Elizabeth. Friends call me Lizzie."

"You have a beautiful name, Miss Elizabeth. I'm…"

"Well, what do we have here?" I saw Jareth standing there watching us with anger in his eyes. It was then that I noticed that everyone was running around and that the bubble had been broken.

"We're just talking." I said, looking back at Jareth. "Is there anything wrong with that?

Yes, there was indeed something wrong with that. What that something was I had no idea. I turned to the man and glared at him.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll turn around and leave." He just smiled at me, took up Elizabeth's hand and kissed it.

"Until we meet again, Lady Elizabeth."

"Bye." She said, smiling back at him. Once he was out of sight she turned to me. "I don't even know his name because of you."

"He wasn't worthy of you. Let's go." I grabbed her hand and dragged her back to the castle.

* * *

I was lounging on my throne, propped up on one elbow. Elizabeth was sitting on the stool next to me, mending one of my shirts. Goblins stood all around us, their eyes on Toby and I, wishing they had Toby to play with. I would tickle Toby, and whenever I was within range the baby would punch me in the face. I could tell Elizabeth was amused by our little game by the small smile on her lips.

"Spirited little fellow." I chuckled. "I think I'll call him Jareth. He's got my eyes." Toby smacked me in one of them. "And my disposition." I added. I looked up when a goblin came running into the throne room, tripped on a dead chicken and fell flat on his face.

"Your Highness! The girl!" Elizabeth glanced at the goblin.

"What?"

"The girl who ate the peach and forgot everything?"

"Yes, yes," I said testily, although I had more than one girl on my mind lately. "What of her?" The goblin's eyes were huge and he had one arm out behind him, pointing.

"She's here."

"Hm?" I stopped tickling Toby and glared at the goblin.

"She's _here_, you're Highness! With the monster, and Sir Didymus, and the gnome who's in your employ!"

"Here?"

"They've gotten through the gates and they're on their way to the castle!"

"What?!" I stood up and tossed Toby to Elizabeth. "Stop her! Call out the guard! She must be stopped!" The goblins started running around the chamber, screaming.

"Here." Elizabeth handed Toby to a goblin. "Take Toby and hide him." Soon, it was just the two of us.

* * *

"She must not get the baby…" Jareth whispered to himself. "She must be stopped…" I walked over to Jareth and touched his arm. He jumped at my touch and looked at me, his mismatched eyes full of fear.

"She must not get the baby…" he said to me. I nodded.

"She won't…" I told him. He saw right through that lie. We both knew she could beat Jareth and his Labyrinth. My only worry was what would happen to Jareth after that. I took Jareth's hand in mine and led him back to his room, him dragging his feet behind me the whole time. We arrived at his room and I pushed him in.

"You need to get some rest, I'll wake you if she gets closer."

"Thank you, Lizzie…" I bowed slightly, a small smile on my lips, and left.

* * *

I stood looking out the window as Sarah, Ludo, Sir Didymus, and Hoggle walked through the Goblin City, coming ever closer to the castle.

_She shall win…_ I thought as they reached the steps and the guards threatened them. I stood there, watching intently as Sarah and her friends fought their way through the guards. I barely heard Jareth walk into the room behind him. I only noticed him when he placed his hands ever so gently on my waist.

"Where is she?" he whispered, looking at the chaos below.

"Over there, hold up in that house." I said, pointing.

"Oh." I turned away from the window and started my attempt of clearing my mind by cleaning the chamber. Despite my fighting and rigorous cleaning, tears still managed to escape and fall on my hands. I let out a small whimper and Jareth looked at me.

"Elizabeth…are you okay."

"Yes." I said, not looking at him. "I'm fine." I glanced at him and he raised an eyebrow.

"You're lying."

"So what if I am." I turned my back to him and ran my fingers gently over the cradle where Toby had slept. "It's not like anything about me matters to you…I'm just invisible…I'm just a servant…" Jareth never answered. HE was leaning out the window, staring. I head the sound of Ludo yelling and rocks rumbling around the city.

"Damn." Jareth ran from the window and up the stairs to where Toby was. I sighed and sat down, my back leaning against the seat of the throne. I couldn't take it anymore. The loving, the hurting…it was all too much.

I stopped crying when I heard Sarah running up the stairs. I stood up, sat down on the throne, crossed my legs, and waited for her to come.

* * *

I hadn't gone all the way up the stairs. I froze a few steps up.

_It's not like anything about me matters to you…I'm just invisible…I'm just a servant…_

Her words kept ringing in my head, over and over; I wasn't able to think of anything else. Some part of me, part of my heart, couldn't bear knowing that Lizzie was crying. It seemed that part of me wanted to run back down the stairs and hold her tight in my arms. I shook the thoughts from my head, turned my mind back to Sarah and continued up the stairs.

* * *

Sarah ran in the room but stopped when she saw me. I looked at her while continuing to twirl a crystal in my fingers.

"Hello, Princess."

"Where is he?" She asked.

"Where is who?" I replied, a sly smile on my face.

"You know who! Tell me where he is!" I stood up and walked past her.

"You need to ask the right questions." I peeked out the window. "My, my, my, what a mess you have made of Jareth's city."

"Where is Toby!?" I turned around to Sarah.

"Now that's a question. He's safe and having a marvelous time with Jareth." I tossed the crystal to her. "And what of your dream, dear Sarah. Are you willing to give it all up for little Toby?" She didn't answer. She simply tossed the crystal back to me.

"Do you see one? When you look in the crystal I mean." I looked down at the shining crystal. Inside, I could Jareth standing next to me, his crown on his head. I too had a crown that was tilted to the side. His hands were placed over my stomach, my hands were over his, and we were looking out the window to observe our city.

"Do I see what?" I said, looking at her over the crystal.

"Your dreams." I looked back as the image shattered to show Sarah in my place.

"No. I don't see my dreams. I see my nightmares. Either way, it's not important."

"Why are you still here?" She asked, tilting her head. "You love him, so you stay. But, he doesn't love you, does her?" I couldn't even look at her.

"You wouldn't understand."

"I understand. You love him so much it hurts you. You cry, you hide it, you wish you were his everything. It's not enough though." She walked past me and started up the stairs. "You're pathetic. Give up. It's not worth it." With that, she was gone, running up the stairs to save her brother.

* * *

_**._. I have no idea what was going through my head when I wrote some of this. I tend to just...let my mind go where ever it wants and write down what I think first. But hey, I don't mind about the reviews...I'm going to upload the rest of this story today! ^-^**_


	9. No Power Over Me

**Your Eyes Can Be So Cruel**

**Chapter 9: No Power Over Me.**

I stood at the bottom of the stairs, just staring. Sarah's words repeating in my head.

_You're pathetic…_

Yet, there was a voice in the back of my head that kept telling me to hurry up and help Jareth. So I listened to it, and ran up the stairs.

_**How you turn my word**_

_**You precious thing.**_

I got to the top and looked around. There were staircases and doorways everywhere and going every which way, making it impossible to tell what was up and what was down. I felt a tug on my dress and looked down to see Toby smiling happily up at me. I smiled back and started to lead him up and down staircases, while Sarah tried so desperately to catch up.

_**You starve and**_

_**Near exhausting.**_

When I glanced up, Jareth was walking toward Sarah.

_**Everything I've done**_

_**I've done for you.**_

_**I move the stars for no one.**_

One minute he was there, and the next he wasn't. Eventually I gave up leading Toby around, it was terribly exhausting. So I tossed a crystal and he followed that on his own.

_**You've run so long**_

_**You've come so far.**_

I stopped and watched as Jareth walked toward Sarah once again, a crystal in his hand.

**Your eyes can be so cruel…**

**Just as I can be so cruel…**

_**Though I do believe in you…**_

_**Yes, I do…**_

_**Live without the sunlight.**_

_**Love without your heartbeat.**_

_**I…I can't live…**_

_**Within you…**_

Jareth faded as he sang the last line. He was gone, or at least he was somewhere where he could watch Sarah run around, trying to catch Toby, and yelling his name. Every once in a while you could hear Jareth's voice faintly echo through the room. _I can't live within you…_Sarah was right above Toby, and there was no way down, so she jumped. I heard a sigh, and everything began to crumble.

When I opened my eyes all I saw were ruins. The cladding stones were mostly gone, grass growing the in the gaps they left. The turret roofs had collapsed and brambles reached for the throat of the tower. I looked down, my dress had changed to white with a lining of silver and black and I was barefoot. Sarah was in front of me, looking around as I had. I stepped to one side as I saw Jareth come out of a shadowy archway behind Sarah, who turned around. Jareth was wearing a white, threadbare cloak, his face looked older, drawn, and there was a trace of grey in his blonde hair. Jareth stood there, looking at her.

"Give me the child." Sarah said, taking a step towards him. Jareth paused.

"Sarah – beware. I have been generous until now, but I can be cruel."

"Generous?" Sarah said with a surprised look on her face. "What have you done that's generous?"

"Everything." His voice sounded almost hurt as he walked around her. "You asked that the child be taken. I took him. You cowered before me. I was frightening." He stopped walking around her and gestured in the air. "I Have reordered time, I have turned the world upside down and I have done it all for _**you.**_" He tilted his head to the side and looked at her. "I am exhausted from living up to your expectations."

"My expectations…what about _their expectations!?_" Sarah said, pointing to me. "Your people expect you to be a great king and be wise and strong, but you give it all up for one person who can beat you. You're so blind you can't even see the one person who really loves you!" Sarah turned her head to look at me and Jareth's blue eyes followed her gaze. I couldn't help but raise my copper eyes to look into his.

"I knew…" he mumbled. "I knew she loved me…"

"Yet, you don't care."

"Sarah, please, look at what I'm offering you. "He held up a crystal. "Your dreams."

"Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City. To take back the child that you have stolen. For my will is as strong as yours-"

"Sarah – I ask for so little, just believe in me, and you can have everything you want…everything you have ever dreamed of…"

"– and my kingdom is as great." I watched as Sarah kept walking towards him and soon she was right in front of him. _He knew…_I thought. _He knew all this time and he still…_

"My kingdom is as great…damn."

"Sarah…just fear me," he told her in a gentle voice. "Love me, do as I say, and I…I will be your slave." Jareth stretched his hand out to Sarah, his fingers barely brushing her cheek. She didn't move.

"My kingdom is as great…" I saw the crystal spinning in her eyes. She leaned up, her lips just touching Jareth's.

"_You have no power over me…_" She whispered.

"No!" I screamed, racing towards Jareth. The clock began to strike and Jareth disappeared. We both heard his voice whispering, wanting, and echoing.

"Sarah…Sarah…" The clock continued to strike and with a last, slow flutter, the cloak lay still on the ground.

* * *

_**And here marks the end of the story. Not =P There's still the epilogue! What is to happen to our dear Elizabeth? Whose life shall be lost? Who shall return!? -cue dramatic music and exit-  
**_


	10. Epilogue

**Your Eyes Can Be So Cruel**

**Epilogue**

It was after midnight and I, the lonely black raven, stood perched behind my master as we both watched the girl put things away in her drawer. It some pictures, a leather-bound book, and a music box. It seemed to me that my master sighed more with each thing she put away.  
"I need you..." Sarah said. "I need you. I need you all..."  
"Sometimes," I heard the wise man's voice say. "To need is...to let go." Outside her dark window, the white owl had sat, watching and waiting. Now, as I watched him, he swooped away over the park, on silent velvet wings, up and up towards the full moon.

* * *

It was raining in the Aboveground. Everyone was in their homes, cozy and war. My master was long gone, but I on the other hand, in my fitting black pants, boots, and green poets shirt, was walking dwon the middle of the street. I wasn't in the mood to return to the Underground just yet. The rain felt good, it was nice and cold. It felt like it was washing away everything that had happened. It started to rain harder, and I twirled in circles, splashing through the puddles.  
"You're going to be soaked." I turned around to see Jareth standing a few feet behind me, holding an umbrella. I bowed to him.  
"It's too late, your Majesty. I am already soaked to the bone." I was looking at the ground, but I could hear him walking towards me, and saw his hand reach for me.  
"Come under the umbrella." I ignored his hand and stood up on my own.  
"Jareth, I-" I wanted to apologize for everything. For the oubliette, for disobeying him, for Leila...  
"Elizabeth..." Jareth offered his hand to me once more. "Let's go home." I sighed, pulling Sarah's ring out of my pocket. I stepped closer to him and carefully placed the ring in his palm, closing his fingers around it.  
"I know you still love her..." I whispered. He opened his hand, looked at the ring, and then back at me.  
"Elizabeth, what are you..." I shook my head.  
"Don't, please. It's not worth it. Like you said, I'm just a goblin to you." I saw his eyes widen and in them surprise and hurt shone through. I turned away from him. We both knew that I would go back to the Underground. I was, after all, still his servant.  
"Lizzie, please..." I heard him say.  
"Just go." I said, my voice barely audible over the crash of thunder. I heard a sigh and knew he was gone. I sunk to the ground, and laid on my side, crying. Nothing in the world could put me in so much more pain than I was in now. I knew, somewhere in my deep, endless love for that one Goblin King, that he would always be under her spell. His love, his whole entire heart, would always belong to her, to Sarah.

I continued to lay there as the rain fell. I shivered and felt myself being picked up, set on my feet, and a jacket placed over my shoulders. I opened my eyes, blinked a few times, and saw green ones looking worriedly back at me.  
"It's you! What are you doing here?"  
"My name is Andrew, and I saw the fight you had with Jareth."  
"Oh..." I shivered again, put my arms the the jacket sleeves, and hugged it to myself. I looked at Andrew in his dark jeans and black muscle shirt.  
"Aren't you cold?" I asked.  
"No." He smiled at me. "You know, we never finished our dance." He same closer to me, putting his hand lightly on my waist.  
"There's no music." I pointed out.  
"So." He took my hand in his, pulled me closer, and started to twirl me around the street.

Still, nobody saw the owl. It was sitting in a tree, which, isn't the best place to be during a storm. He watch the girl in the street as she danced around like she was at a ball. The owl felt something inside him, perhaps it was jealousy, he wasn't entirely sure. All he was sure of, was that he wanted to be the one who twirled her in circles in the rain. One more time, the owl would fly away, and again no one would see him, white in the fading moonlight, and black against the inky night sky.

* * *

_**Authoress: Well...that's it! I figured I would upload it now, to celebrate the new year! And I may, MAY, be planning a sequel to this story, I'm not sure. But I have a new story coming soon, one that's not for Laby! Lol, it's for Alice! My new obsession :3 I absolutely love Hatter and his adorableness =3 So yeah, once I come up with a title, I'll post that one!! Happy New Year! =] **_


End file.
